In the Dark
by Lolo25
Summary: Summary inside, a lot of swearing, violence and well some situations between characters. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey..._

_Hey!_

_HEY!_

_I got a new story in mind Happy TREE FRIENDS!_

_It is going to be a bit different. I Hope you like it_

_Summary- After serving in the war of the Tiger operation, the soldier was forced to go to the Happy Tree Town Asylum. There he meets a nervous, tomboyish nurse porcupine who helps him with therapy and controlling his split personality but she is married to a ex-thief who has what can be called a jealous streak to him. Problems and crushes stir once said nurse takes in the asylum patient. Love Triangle, much swearing and fighting also occasional thoughts of sexual intent, all rolled up for drama for your mother! XD_

_Enjoy This is also if they ever met if he didn't live in town was forced here I think this how it would go. Please don't hurt me!_

* * *

Within a forest, lies a town that has people dying everyday then coming back to life. From everyday causes to the most bizarre of deaths - like being ran over by a herd of cattle in the middle of the day. Though there are many places for people work at but the following is a red head, dandruff scared and nervous tomboy nurse works at a asylum after being fired from her job for dying the thirtieth time. Besides Happy Tree Town Asylum needed more employees. Flaky fixed her nurses hat within a foggy rainy window. Sighing she put on a smile and walked to the patients she was assigned to take care of. Her maroon eyes darted at all the cheerful nurses and scrubs who had to take of nut jobs including killers and horrible superheroes. Looking down, she took out her keys and went to room 5-C seeing it was Mr. Loon. The doors were made up of metal doors and bullet proof glass. 'Thank god that we had enough money for this.' She thought with a nervous chuckle exasperating from her lips. Across the hall there was a empty room that was soon to be filled with a person who has a disorder a special disorder rare in town. Flaky knew many people who was suppose to be in here even herself. Laughing more nervously she opened the door to Mr. Loon. "Mr. LO-" Quickly dodging the unnaturally sharp knife her heart raced and her eyes were bugging. "Mr. L-Loon, please no more knives."

"NO MORE KNIVES! YOU DUMB BITCH!" Mr. Loon - the penguin - tackled her as she squeaked in fear. "I am going TO KILL YOU!"

Flaky tears ran down her cheeks and a needle was in her hands. Plunging the huge needle in his neck the man eyes flutter closed and he passed out. Pushing him off of her. She dragged him back in his room then locking the room. 'God, now I see why he was named Loon.' Laughing again the nurse walked down the hall only to hear sirens and copters. Running to the window with scrubs and other nurses looking out they saw the new '_guest_' coming towards the building From what the porcupine can tell he had forest green hair and a pale skin tone. What scared her though was that the military was escorting him in here at that he was hand cuff. Running to the receptionist desk she saw the military men enter with him. Flaky saw his green eyes glow under his hair as they force him on his knees earning a feral growl as his eyes inverted to a golden yellow haze. Gasping Flaky nervously tried to walk away.

"NURSE!" One military - who was a lizard - called to her. "Is there a empty room for him?" Nodding Flaky shook where she stood, "Can you show us the room then." He asked as the man on the ground breathed softly within a puddle of water. Nodding again she showed them the empty room that was right across the hall from Mr. Loon's room. Gulping she realized he was her patient.

'No, no, no! NO!' Unlocking the room she step aside only to have the man thrown in there. Looking at the military men leave without them saying nothing her mouth moved, "What's-"

"Flippy." As if reading her mind he looked at her through his hair. His clothes were drenched in rain, he had scars over his arms and probably everywhere. Two silver dog tags caught her eye only to see they were apart of the tiger operation tags. "Hmph..." Flippy stood coughing a bit, "yours nurse?" Biting her lip till blood showed she timidly pointed to her name tag. Peering at her name tag Flippy saw it was Flaky as her name sighing he realized that she was his nurse. "I'm not well you know." He said aloud as it was meant to be for himself more. Though he knew she wouldn't respond sense she looked like she is scared shitless. Lying down on the creaky bed Flippy closed his eyes to rest.

Walking out nervously Flaky had sweat in areas that didn't belong there. One nurse saw how she was and smirked, "Good luck tomboy."

Ignoring her insult Flaky locked the door and peered through the window. Flippy small green bear tail twitched and he curled in a ball. 'I am stuck with a craze soldier who can probably kill me at anytime.' Looking away feeling she was going to throw up she shakily walked to get her coat and umbrella. Heading out the door she looked down seeing some nurses punching out and some in; the thing she didn't noticed when peering into his room that Flippy was looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Once getting home Flaky was greeting with smooch from Lifty. Blushing she giggled, "Oh, Lifty hey."

Sticking his tongue out the raccoon looked at her cheekily. "I heard you got a new psycho."

Slapping his arm playfully, she kissed her husband, "No that is not nice nor funny. Patient, besides he is soldier and has a dangerous disorder." Finishing Flaky sighed only to feel him nibbling on her neck making her groan. "No."

"Why? It been a while since we touched." He giggled evilly at her, "Please. No work nor nothing." Lifty nuzzled her neck blowing on her collar bone. Sighing Flaky step away from him. "What's wrong love?"

Flaky smiled gently and shyly. "Nothing, just no fun tonight. Kay?" Trying to walk to their room she felt him grab her shoulder giving a look saying _you know something that I don't know_, "Fine... the new patient at my work place. He scares me. I mean like he gives me a eerie feeling like it is just not a simple disorder he has. Plus I am the only who has to take care of crack-pots and psychos!" Flaky sat on the grey couch rubbing her eyes then sighed heavily. Shoulders relaxing her eyes laid down upon her fingers, then the coffee table with magazines and coffee coaster. Getting on her knees Flaky traced the table with a finger.

Lifty sighed kissing her cheek, "Flaky maybe you should quit your job."

"No, we need the money you know." Lifty sighed at her strong yet nervous voice. "Besides this is a job I am wanting to keep..." laughing nervously she looked at his pine color eyes with his evergreen hair, "or at least tried to keep." With that she grabbed his hand going upstairs. "Besides it's late we have to get up early." Lifty grinned kissing her ear then carrying her up the stairs.

At the asylum Flippy was just staring at the door almost intently, like something was telling him to sit and wait for someone. Eyes clearly fixed on the window and door knob trying to hear a click of the latch he was waiting for a nurse. The nurse he saw when first entering this hell of a place. The porcupine nurse with a nervous twitch to her. 'Flaky... my nurse.' Something about her made him somewhat attracted to her. 'Flaky... is she coming tomorrow? Is she?' Flinching he saw a blonde haired bird girl. Sighing he laid back down in bed waiting for tomorrow to come.

_Sigh first chapter_

_I miss doing a story of this subject or topic_

_Anyway I hope you like it_

_Yes this is a totally different take on this topic_

_Ciao friends! =D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 of this story_

_Sorry for the inappropriate _

_wait._

_I got done with three booming request and well they ended up_

_Pretty darn well._

_I have a poll I am doing plus finals are coming up for me_

_SO BUSY BUSY!_

* * *

Flaky woke up to see a fall day feeling Lifty arm tuck nicely under breasts. Blushing darkly she quietly removed his arm and slipped out of bed. Going into the shower relaxing under the nozzle her thoughts went back to her newest patients. His eyes were cold, voice bitter but his face looked kind. The scalding hot water made her sigh in content not minding it was giving her red patches on her body. Blushing slightly at the fact she was still thinking about him, Flippy. 'Flaky come ol' gal you can't be caught up in this. Your a married woman and you can't be thinking about another man who is bat-shit crazy can kill you at anytime of the day.' Stepping out of the shower into a cloud steam she looked at herself in the wet mirror. Blushing again at the fact she was examining herself. B cup chest closing in onto a C cup quickly. An hourglass figure curves in all the right place and a complexion that can make the most pretties of girl jealous. Shaking her head having her white flakes fly she smiled getting her uniform on. "Another day equals another pay."

Running downstairs she was stopped by Lifty's voice. "Hey."

Grinning nervously getting close to him, "Bye have a nice day at work." Kissing his cheek he chuckled kissing her shoulder.

"Bye Flaky."

Running towards the asylum Flaky looked at the trees with their golden brown color to bright orange. The sun was out with few to little clouds making her smile. Turning up towards the door she punched in and went to her floor to get Flippy settle in but only to blush by the thought of him staring at her. Shaking her head from those thoughts she opened his room door. "Flippy...?"

Flippy looked at her from where he was laying down on. Sitting up he walked up to her, as his form towered her by about four to six inches. Taller than Lifty by a long shot. Looking down from his green dull eyes she spoke up, "Uh... come with me to your breakfast." Nodding he followed her eyeing the nurses and scrubs. He then eyed his nurse as she was nervously and visibly shaking in her white nurse shoes. Something in his mind made him cringe something evil. Looking away from her small frame Flippy just followed.

Getting to the cafeteria Flaky took a seat across from him and handed him a plate of food. "Why do the nurses sit with their patients?" Flaky gasped on her water to shake off her on coming nervousness. For some reason he makes her nervous and frighten.

"They just do. Now eat Flippy then I can..." Her breath cut short she realized she was to bathe the young, delicious military man. A blush breaking out on her face she look at her food and frowned, "read a story." Faking her smile she stood and threw her food away. Flippy though saw pass her smile and found fear. Like everyone else he was feared and pronounce dangerous to be around and he is insane. Getting up he threw his food away and slowly made his way to his caretaker.

After bringing him back from arts and crafts it was time for embarrassing scrub down. Literally. Upon opening his door she squealed loudly seeing a toned body underneath his clothing. Cuts and some shot wounds covered him all over. His bear tail twitching he stared at her. "I can wash myself if this is to much for you. I know how awkward it must be... washing another man penis."

Growing crimson red her maroon eyes widen as she stuttered words that came out unclear and misused. "Penis... I-I uh... what?! Married I am not... I mean I am-" Being cut off she heard him chuckled taking the two buckets and some soap.

"I will do it." Pouring the bucket over himself soaking his hair and ears it cause Flaky to blush as he didn't mind the cold water on him. In dim light coming from the hall she saw his arms and chest glisten and shine. Looking away she pulled a towel towards face hiding her flush face. Once getting done washing up he returned his clothes ignoring he was wet over his body. "Are you questioning why I am here. I seem sane don't I?"

Nodding she looked down feeling her nurse hat tilt a little. Positioning the hat back in place she heard their breathing in sync, calm and gentle. Maroon eyes meeting green jade eyes it felt like time was standing still for her and her breathing was being strangled by his stare. "I am crazy Nurse Flaky. I have a thing you know my condition... why should I explain it to you but with that thing in me I am a killer. It happens to certain sounds... you will know. If you ever see it."

After explaining his somewhat condition to her a little more she felt even more scared of him. Seeing him laying down on bed she took the buckets and other supplies out and closing the door tight then locking it. 'My god... it felt like death in there. Squealing seeing a goat girl in her face she sighed, "Penny... what do you want?"

"Is your patient sexy?"

Groaning in annoyance and blushing she spoke, "None of your business." Running down the hall avoiding anymore nerve racking questions she let a huff of air. 'Flippy...'

Flippy turned on his back feeling the moon cascade in his little room of solitude. 'Why?' That was the only thing he can think. Flaky was attacking his mind and he was enjoying some of it but he knew she was married to some guy. Sighing he put his arm over his eyes and sighed. "Why?" He spoke aloud rolling to face the wall his bed was against. 'Nurse Flaky...'

Walking home Flaky rubbed her arms only to look back her patients window and frowned. "Why does it feel like he is attracted to me? I am not the pretties girl in the hospital." Looking down she gasped only to hear growls in the night making her shriek running home in fear. Unknowing to her golden eyes peered through the window staring at her till she was out of sight.

Claws tracing through his walls Flippy evil side growled more before punching it smirking. 'Nurse...' He thought before passing out.

The next day Flippy woke up to a shrill from his nurse. Gasping he saw his room have claw marks all over the walls and his bed torn. Getting up quickly he looked down shamefully then looked at Flaky. Fear was tattooed in her eyes and her teeth sunk into her bottom lip. Walking towards her he just heard a calm somewhat sigh. "Um... part of your condition... nothing to fear about." Laughing nervously she walked passed him gathering his bed sheets going to get him a new ones after flipping his mattress. "Go out Flippy and meet the others I take care of." Smiling she walked off.

Doing what she suggested he sat in the art and crafts room examining everyone who either looked dead, bored stiff or literally off the walls. Frowning he was now seething with hate for this place. Some people deserved to be here some of the others just need therapy and extra personal care... like himself. Laying his head on the white pristine table he heard someone sitting next to him. Looking up he saw it was another of Flaky's patients; Mr. Loon. Staying quiet he waited for the crazy Loon bird to do something. His pink and light brown eye shined with murder and craziness. "So... your my new competition." He growled playing with a sculpting tool.

"What?"

Mr. Loon laughed, "I see how you look at her. I know and you know she is a marry woman but that makes all the desirable." Giving an evil hateful grin the man tail swayed in happiness. "Why do you think I tackle her and try to kill her all the time. I let my hard on feel her and she is so scared she hardly noticed-" Blood fell from his mouth as feeling a loose tooth. Glaring at the Military patient he smirked, "What the matter?"

Getting a headache and panting he shook his head and clenched his fist. "Don't you dare talk about a woman that way." This made the crazy man laugh more catching everyone attention. "You sick bastard."

He held up the sculpting device and plunged towards Flippy angrily, "I'll kill you!"

Flaky heard screams and cries for help. Running for the arts room she saw blood on the window upon opening it against her best of will she held her breath only to see Flippy eyes the golden yellow color back. He licked the blood from his fingers tips before lifting Mr. Loon head with blood splatter all over his dead face. Stepping back Flaky high tailed out of the arts room only to hear running of bare feet quickly making it to her. Screaming she panic only fall down tripping over own two feet. 'Damn my clumsiness!" Turning on her back she was pinned by the man with a feral smile. Wincing she closed her eyes waiting for her impending doom.

After what seem like ages she opened her eyes to see him passed out. Scurrying away from the man passed out she sighed realizing that was his condition... from PTD (Post Traumatic-stress Disorder) to split personality disorder she pulled his arm over her shoulder and slowly made her way down to his room. After stripping his clothing off to wash it she got a bucket of soap and water. This was no time to be paranoid about seeing him in the buff she needs to get him clean.

While cleaning his cheeks Flaky looked down sadly, 'You really are sick Flippy... not a monster just sick and probably guilt ridden.' Sighing she redressed him and put the heavy man back to bed. Turning to leave Flaky heard him wince making her whimper. Seeing how it was late she contemplated on staying with him or going back to her husband. 'God... forgive me.' Laying down next to him frighten she heard his breathing soothe. 'So comfortable being next to him...' Before reacting to her terrible to her betrayal thought she fell asleep.

_YAY!_

_Forever for to update this_

_but I did it_

_Reviews are very much appreciated and well loved_

_Will be doing a lot more typing during my Vaca from school!_

_See ya! X3 _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_I am hoping you are liking it_

_I really do_

_Anyway on with the story!_

* * *

Flaky stirred awake only to see a light-blue cloudy sky; telling it was going to be a heavy storm coming soon to the town. Looking up she saw Flippy's face close to her face, his lips gently caressing her head. Blushing darkly she quietly sprang up from bed covering her mouth so a squeak couldn't be release. Looking down at the man who smile faded into a small frown she looked at the door then her watch. 'Five o' clock am.' Sighing she knew Lifty might think she was forced to stay over time because some problem at work. There was problem because she was in bed with a lunatic man with a kind, handsome and sweet face. Covering her face she sighed, 'Why?' Looking up from her hands she saw his eyes looking at her but then fell down over his eyes. Sighing quietly in relief she climbed over him and out to the door.

Inside Mr. Loon's room he woke up only to check to see Flaky walking out of the man who killed him. Growling he cursed loudly, "YOU BITCH! I TOLD YOU SHE WAS MINE! MINE! MINE!" He saw her flinched walking pass his door faster. Tears reaching his eyes he screamed pounding on the door relentlessly till blood was showing on the cold metal door. Sliding down his mind broke loose on scenarios on how to get rid of Flippy.

Lifty sat on the bed worrying about Flaky. He usual never worries about her but now with a psycho military bear in her care anything can happen from there. Slowly dozing off from not sleeping half of the night he heard the door close and gently feet climbing up the stairs. Running out the bedroom door he saw Flaky smiling at him wryly. "Flaky... where in the hell were you? I been worried a fuck about you. Also seeing that you weren't in the hospital after hearing about the gruesome deaths happening at your job I thought your new patient killed you." Smiling at her warmly he hugged her kissing her ears making them twitch a little.

Giggling a bit Flaky just kissed his head. "I am fine. Promise, my patient might need more help than I thought." Trying to keep her blush down and nervousness under-check she quickly made her way to the bed.

Lifty looked at her getting ready to fall asleep and figure it would be a good time to go and visit his thieving brother now. Working a normal job was cramping his style and he loved the fact that he was able take things while not getting in trouble. Avoiding getting his ass thrown in jail all the while he had a woman who put complete trust in him. Smirking Lifty got ready to meet his brother Shifty in moment pondering on taking his bandit mask to meet his bro. 'Ah the hell to it.' Stuffing it in his pocket he walked off to meet up with Shifty for "business".

Covering her face again Flaky felt tears go down her face, 'WHY!?' Mentally slapping herself she shyly looking into the mirror and her eyes already red and puffy. "I am such a crier." Laughing quietly she closed her eyes once more flopping on the bed trying to forget Flippy. The way his lips caressed her head, his calm eyes staring at her it gave a delighted shiver. 'STOP!' Crawling under the covers she frowned at the fact she even slept in the same room, same bed with Flippy. Not even wishing she did something in her felt safer in his arms. More mellow more relaxing... with Lifty though he was safe but was dangerous beyond comprehension for the simple fact she had doubts he was still stealing from people in town.

The nurse was half way to falling asleep until she heard her door knock and the voices of Petunia, Giggles and Lammy. Groaning sleepy Flaky got dress in a red long sleeve sweater, a blue skirt that reach mid to her thighs and brown dress shoes with white socks that come about to her ankles. "Coming." Opening the door nervously she smiled at her friends. She maybe the least girly girl in town but she still like talking to the same sex.

Smiling the blue haired skunked looked at her with bright blue eyes. "We are going to Happy Tree Shopping Mall. You wanna come?"

The pink chipmunk girl grinned excitedly her bright pink eyes twinkled, "Please Flaky. You work almost twenty-four/seven you need a damn break. I won't take a no for answer. Got it missy. Besides not like Lifty won't mind." Sighing Flaky just grabbed her purse and walked out locking the door and hiding the key. Giggling a little Giggles grinned more, "You are such a nervous wreck. No wonder you have so many nervous breakdowns and flakes everywhere."

Petunia pinched Giggles arm. "You know she was born with the god forsaken dandruff." Laughing a little nervously herself Petunia sighed, "Sorry, but hey girls day out. Come on our tomboy."

Lammy smiled at her porcupine friend who looked like she hurt someone lavender eyes staring at her Flaky sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

"Like a book." The sheep girl responded while the other two were distracted. Mentally she was glad she left her mental issue at home... Mr. Pickle the little stuff doll shape like a pickle. "Tell me."

Looking down sadly and rubbing her arms she sighed. Lammy knew when Flaky rubbed her arms she felt extremely guilty and scared about something or someone. "I-It's my new patient... he... I..." Covering her face she felt an on coming blush. "I slept in his room last night after all those murders..." Looking at Lammy who a had a gentle smile Flaky was more scared. "Please don't tell Lifty... he might call me a slut or a whore."

"Wow, wow Flaky calm down. I know you didn't sleep sleep with your patient besides that would get you fired anyway. I believe you fell asleep in his room for the night after maybe cleaning him up a little." Grinning Lammy saw a nervous grin come to the nervous woman face. "Is he cute tough?"

Flaky blushed darkly giving Lammy the answer through that. Giggling the two caught up with Petunia and Giggles who was talking still about their love life and social life. "Oh Lammy I forgot to ask... how are you and Mime doing."

Blushing her self she sighed, "Good well actually extremely good. I mean from the no speaking part he is really sweet. The suckish part he doesn't like coming over to my house. Because of... never mind about that." Smiling happily she arm locked Flaky jogging to really catch up with the two ladies in front of them to head off to the mall for a day of fun and maybe get lucky by not getting killed brutally.

At the hospital Flippy had woke up to see Flaky gone. Frowning he knew she won't be back for a while. Leaning against the wall combing through his hair he sighed, 'What the fuck is wrong with me... I am mentally unstable... and I bring her to lay in bed with me.' Closing his eyes he remembered her smell, her soft hands on his chest most of all her quiet cute snoring. Chuckling he knew he could of raped her at anytime. 'Evil...' He heard his flip side laugh darkly. "I hate you." With that said his response was a harsh evil intended laugh. "Shut up." Standing up he looked out the window looking at the people while try to ignore the cries, wails and screams coming from the rooms around him. One though stood out to him. Mr. Loon. He was shouting at him saying how he stole someone. The name was distant and he couldn't make it out. Sighing he sat there waiting for dinner and tomorrow to arrive.

_Mr. Loon gone a bit more insane after the murder..._

_YAY! Evil/Fliqpy been introduce. I will be using either names for his flip side_

_I hope you can see the pairings right now X3_

_I wasn't sure on Lammy though but from what I saw they seem to fit =3_

_Anyway I will have the next chapter up and a bit more longer_

_DARN YOU SHORT CHAPTERS! Bye XD_


	4. Chapter 4

_chapter 4 _

_This is going to be a bit short_

_Also mostly about Flippy and Evil_

* * *

In the middle of the night Flippy was sighing rubbing his temples, his dinner wasn't the best he ever had... but better when he was in the army; he heard chuckling through the room he resides in. "Go away EVIL!"

"Oh Flippy... I like how you came up with my little nickname. But honestly you know my name. Say it bitch."

"Go to hell!"

It went silent for a moment. No sounds from his split side. Sighing in relief he relaxed on the bed only to hear sinister breathing. "I won't say your name Evil whatever you are you won't hold me up like this!" covering his ears to block all noises out he heard nothing once more. 'Flaky... my nurse.' His thoughts went wild as he missed his nervous care taker.

"You miss that piece of sh-"

"Stop right there Fliqpy! Evil! You fucking PRICK!" He heard an anger gasp. "My, our nurse, our body nurse is not shit or any rude comment you can come up with it! Now shut up or so help me I will kill myself and drag you down to hell with me!" Huffing heavily he sighed triumphantly at the given fact the evil counterpart shut up.

Minuets pass until Evil's voice came through, "Man, I almost felt guilty... you know she is normal... well more normal than you and you're here she is out there. Probably... no wait scratch that is married. What makes you think you can get out and get with her? You must on some type of medication cause is a crack pot of a dumbass mission." Flippy just ignored him, "But, I am willing to get us out of here this place is fun in all but really I like killing innocent people. It is more fun."

Rolling his eyes her looked at the moon and the path his nurse walked home everyday. He could see it clear as day, a smile can be seen on his lips so often and he got an inspection of the people here as well. There many different animals and all seem to be happy though they die everyday. Like they were ignorant to it all. Except from what he can make out she wasn't. Everything she seen made her jump and cautiously made her way home. He once saw her nearly dodge only to get cut at her side by a unnaturally large glass. He frowned and growled angrily when no one was around to help her. Flaky bleed to death in front of him unknowingly to her he would have saved her even if it did make him flip out.

Laying on his bed he looked at the ceiling questioning his way of thinking. 'Evil your right she is normal... or as normal as she can get. I might be able to become friends with her. Just have her as a friend. I can protect and got to parties and be at least as normal as everyone else.' Grinning at the thought he bluntly ignored the warning sigh from Evil.

"Idiot..." He looked at Flippy dream's landscape come into play as he got ready to cause more traumatic dream for him but only it was different he saw their nurse and she was naked well only in her hat and shoes. Blushing he saw Flippy smiling holding a clothed Flaky hand walking down the street. Looking back at the naked nurse he growled seeing her now bound and chained. 'Damn this disorder and these fucking feelings.' But he walked over to her grabbing her hair. Three words rolled off his lips, "Say my name."

"E-Evil..." Her voice came out timid, frighten and wanting of him. In this dream it was his own way with their nurse. But it only ended in hearing scream and the door opening. Flippy open his eyes only to see Flaky. He blushed gawking at the sudden appearance of their dreams. Shaking his head he saw it was male nurse who was doing the midnight shifts.

"Hey your Flaky patient..." He smirked seeing Flippy's blush, "She has like ten guys patients including you and four gals. I understand because well she is a tomboy... suck that she is married, she could of made a real good wife. Really good. Damn fine body with a is submissive personality." The Hog like man laughed living a dumbfounded Flippy.

'Are all these guys pigs, animals, motherfucking pricks with no morals!?' Sighing he covered his face. 'Go to sleep and wait for tomorrow.'

Evil chimed in with a hasty tone, "Yeah hurry up Flip-fuck!" He chuckled darkly but only to hear snoring and the dream slowly coming back into play. He looked at his Flaky, she still was bound and tied to a now bed instead of a tree. "Oh yeah, I am going to have fun tonight."

_Sorry I was lazy, school, family and crap_

_I am going to a Naruto Fanfic, go to deviantart to colorme-arainbow to see my journal about it_

_Or wait for it_

_anyway yeah I ended it off a bit funny _

_Don't it will get better promise_

_Please R&R I know you are all busy and what not but one review once a day or even week will help me_

_get moving with my stories_

_Anyway Wait for the next chapter and _

_BYE! ^-^_


End file.
